Chaos Tails in MLP
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron requested continuation of the Reign of Chaos Tails story.


**Welcome all readers. Whether you read the original story of Reign of Chaos Tails, or are here new because of the MLP setting (though if the latter I would suggest reading the previously mentioned story for the sake of things making a modicum of sense), I hope you're happy to see that the original patron requester did indeed request a one-shot continuation.**

* * *

Chaos Tails had to suppress the urge to obliterate the new world he had found the moment he had stepped into it.

The brightness and colors of this land-which he would soon learn was known Equestria-nearly burnt his eyes to look upon. And while it would have been the simplest of things to extend his energy out as a bomb might, annihilating all in his range, he stopped himself.

The fun he would gain from their instant, universal, and unhalted demise would be a fleeting one, whereas what he had come for was much greater.

With a snap of his fingers, several more portals opened, his enslaved human and Mobian soldiers beginning to pour in, all armed to the teeth and prepared for a full scale war.

"Murder all but those that seem fit to be harem pets." Tails ordered his troops, watching them march out in all directions as he flew up above them, closing his eyes to feel the power around him.

This world, while unassuming, was indeed full of power in the form of magic. While there was no need for him to take it as well, he couldn't resist the opportunity. It would be yet another cherry on top of his conquest.

He started off in search of any great sources of this magic, leaving the scouting to his soldiers for the time being.

* * *

Tails was almost proud of his soldiers by how long it took them to require his assistance.

Almost a week had passed how, Tails having teleported across the world in search of powerful items. He'd found dozens of magical relics, though they seemed to each possess varying amounts of actual magic.

He'd been more happy to come across an enchanted book that granted him the magical ability to manifest whatever he wanted with only a thought.

Powerful though he was, instantaneous creation had been beyond him until he had absorbed this book. He was somewhat aware of a second will or perhaps even consciousness within the book, attempting to overpower his own and corrupt him.

But it was so weak in comparison to Tails that he hardly noticed it at all before it was belt to his will as Chaos had been, granting Tails its delightful powers.

Grand as it was though, it was less powerful in the amount of raw magic it contained than the great relics wielded by two groups of six, known as the Pillars and the Elements.

The pillars had been dispatched in moments, the magic of their relics drained effortlessly. But the Elements seemed more elusive.

Two had been found and defeated, the Elements of Generosity and Honest had been drained, as had the unicorn and earth pony who had used them.

It was then that Tails decided to give his new magical manifestation powers a test drive, as he focused the magic on their bodies, forcing them from their natural forms into more humanoid bodies.

He licked his lips as he looked upon them, intent on extending this to as many of them as possible. It was his troops though who found the third element, the pegasus girl known as Fluttershy.

His troops were unable to capture her though. Not through her own power, but through the power of the chaotic, mad god known as Discord she had befriended, and who's powers were well and truly beyond that of mortals.

With a sigh, Tails cut his breaking of Applejack and Rarity short at a mere thirty solid hours of fucking, releasing his hold on their minds so they would shatter immediately, and with that, he teleported to the field where Discord continued to protect Fluttershy.

The state of his troops were odd. Some were transformed into animals, others into inanimate objects, some with their body parts removed bloodlessly, as though they'd been reduced to toys.

Others were less easy to look upon for the faint of heart, bodies mangled and destroyed by horrific monsters the chaos god has summoned.

Discord seemed utterly unconcerned with Chaos Tails as he approached, unaware what was about to happen.

The draconiquis raised his claws to snap, to enact some chaotic, confusing punishment on Tails that would never come, as before he was able, Tails raised his own hand, firing off an uncomplicated but overwhelmingly powerful beam of energy at the creature.

Fluttershy's eyes filled with tears as she watched Discord's body atomize instantly from Tails' attack, naught but dust in mere moments.

So distraught was she by the death of her friend was she that she didn't even notice what was happening to her body at first. Tails extended the influence of his magic to her, forcing the pegasus' equine body into a more humanoid shape.

Soon he'd forced her into a fully anthro form, naked before him. With what little will power she could muster in spite of what she had seen, she looked directly into Tails' eyes, attempting to use her Stare on him, to freeze him in place.

Perhaps if her Stare worked well enough on him, she could force him to undo what he had done, if such were even possible.

If Chaos Tails had come to this dimension before he had absorbed the Master Emerald or Chaos, back when he had only the chaos emeralds within him, it would have worked. But unfortunately, Fluttershy's Stare could do nothing to this well of infinite destructive energy.

What's more, the dominating effect of his power caused her Stare to rebound back onto Fluttershy herself, breaking her fragile mortal mind to Chaos Tails' will without him needing to do much of anything.

She knelt before her new master, asking what he would have her do, begging him to make use of her in whatever way he wished. He smiled, approvingly.

It was true that he forced the ponies into humanoid forms because they were much more fun to rape in such a state. And indeed, he commonly used his powers to prevent the minds of his prey breaking, as their suffering brought nearly as much pleasure as their bodies.

But he could not help but enjoy the sight before him. He ordered the broken pegasus to put her new breasts to good use, having her stroke his member with them while telling him how much of a stupid, weakling slut she was, and how much she wanted her master to breed her; as it was surely all she was good for.

Chaos Tails assured her that he would breed her gladly, but only after she had earned it.

He enjoyed the sight of sensation of the pegasus obeying him, his mind already turning to what he would do to the others.

* * *

It took Tails less than half the time to defeat this land than it had his own.

The overwhelming power he controlled from the start far too much for them. Their only hopes seemed to drop like flies. The Pillars had been destroyed in moments.

The Elements could not be of use unless all six were used together, and before the Tree of Harmony could be consolted for help, Tails had drained it to of its magic; the only source of power he'd felt that came near to that of the Master Emerald.

Two of the four princess were gone, Cadence having been raped into a mindbroken, cum hungry stupor while her husband Shining Armor watched, Luna fighting to her last breath, having been willing to sacrifice her body and even her mind for her people, letting the darkness of Nightmare Moon overtake her in an attempt to fight.

But by now, with magic and chaos energy flowing through him, even this stalled him for mere seconds, and even that was only because his mind was preoccupied trying to decide if he should keep her as a harem pet or not.

The only resistance that remained now were the other two princesses, Twilight Sparkle and Celestia herself, assisted by the Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie, the Element of Laughter, had been... shockingly difficult to break. Even in the face of such overwhelming power, it took Chaos Tails nearly a full week to finally break her.

Her body seemed incapable of tiring for long or sustaining lasting damage, her mind seemed so naturally fluid and fractured that it acted as temporing against Tails' attempts to undo it, and the laws of physics themselves seemed to simply cease to be around her.

When she finally did break, it seemed to happen almost at random, the pink pony bursting into tears, her mind coming apart all at once.

Tails decided not to dwell on this behavior, as in this state, she was willing to rat out the three who had thus far alluded him.

Celestia, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash were brought in chains imbued with chaos energy to Tails. He was sitting in Celestia's own former throne when they arrived, the unicorn girl Lyra bouncing hard on his massive member, eyes glazed over lifelessly, tongue lulling out as she mindlessly obeyed her master, riding his cock to help him pass the time.

Various castle guards who had stayed behind to hold Tails off so the princess could have escaped were splayed about the throne room, undressed, bodies either bloated with cum or ripped to pieces, or both for those Tails had particularly disliked.

The three of them weren't sure what made their stomachs churn more, the form Chaos Tails forced the ponies into, or the things Tails had been doing to them afterwards.

Tails grunted, slamming Lyra's hips down to the base and pumping her full of cum for the third time; leaving her body overfull roughly a dozen times over, then removed her and allowed her to fall into a broken stupor nearby so he could tend to his final pets.

He removed their chains with a snap of his fingers, all three of them attempting to attack the moment he did.

Twilight and Celestia both fired beams of magic from their horns, Rainbow Dash leaping into the air and flying at Tails to attack him physically. It took little more than a dismissive wave of Tails' hand to reverse the force upon all three; the magical blasts rebounding and sending the alicorns flying into the walls, Rainbow Dash sent crashing into the ground.

All three felt their bodies shift and change from Tails' manifestation magic effecting them, forcing them all into humanoid forms.

They refused to let it stop them, all three attempting to get back up; only to all be dropped once again by solid strikes, delivered to their stomachs and cunts too fast to be seen coming.

This done, Tails moved first to the pegasus, dragging her over to him and looking over her body. For the sake of amusing himself, he'd had the magic make their bodies as they truly would be in this form, not just what he would have assumed them to be.

As a result, Dash's body was fit and well built, her chest smaller than average but her legs long and powerful and her hips head turning.

Tails smirked, holding Rainbow Dash's legs apart with his Chaos tendrils, letting the full length of his member slap against her slit. She shuddered from the feeling of it, attempting-futility-to struggle as he lined himself up.

"I'm told you enjoy things going.. fast, correct?" Tails asked, a bit of amusement at this, recalling the fast blue blur native to his own world.

Before Dash could even begin to respond, Tails' began to move, his hips slamming full force to drill his cock to the base inside of her body in a single movement, pulling out and thrusting back in five times before a single second had passed.

Dash screamed at the top of her lungs as Tails hammered into her at an increasingly absurd pace, hos body soon becoming a literal blur as he fucked her into the ground. She writhed beneath him, eyes rolling back as she wailed, the ungodly stimulation forcing her to cum within the first minute of them, then again only seconds after.

Again and again the pegasus was forced over the edge, thinking that Tails couldn't possible maintain such a pace for much longer; though the fact that he was able to reach such a pace at all broke all manner of logic, so there was no telling for sure.

If Tails were crueler-or perhaps more merciful depending on perspective-this fucking would have killed her after the first three minutes. But he found little fun in killing the scrappier ones, and so forced her to remain alive as he pounded into her for twenty grueling minutes.

Twenty minutes perhaps, but at the speed he was going, with the force he was thrusting it, Dash would have been easily convinced it had lasted more than a year. Anything remotely resembling thought or consciousness left her as Tails came into her, pumping her more full that should have been physically possible, and leaving her looking months into a twin pregnancy.

He snapped his fingers as he slit out, manifesting a thick plug inside of Dash's cunt to prevent any of his seed escaping her body, and a second in her asshole to continue fucking her while Tails moved on to the next of the ponies, Twilight Sparkle.

Tails was quite amused by the plump melons that the anthro form had left the young alicorn with. He smiled, giving them a hard smack as his chaos tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs, lifting her into the air and keeping her body spread as much, much thicker tendrils roughly rammed their way into her pussy and asshole, fucking her on either wise with all the gentleness of a wrecking ball.

She screamed in pain as her virginity was stolen on both sides, her body racked with pain as Tails watched in amusement, she struggled to focus as she felt the invasive, hard liquid cock extensions force their way deeper into her body as though planning on pushing out through her mouth.

But thinking was one of Twilight's specialties, and she realized that these tentacles may well be her best shot for defeating him. They were pure energy, just in a more physical form. She could send magic through them, and if she did, they could be able to carry the magic like copper wires directly into Tails' body.

She hated to hurt people, hated violence as a whole these days, but Tails had shown her that there would be no other way to settle it. And... if this had been done when Tails first arrived in this world, it would have worked.

His heart would solidify into stone, his eyes would melt, his tendrils would burst and re-form into Chaos after some years of regeneration, and everything Tails had absorbed would be freed.

But... it didn't.

Tails had absorbed too much magic by this point. So much so that even Twilight, the Element of Magic, couldn't overpower him with all the magic her body contained being sent out all at once. Feeling her trying this though. Tails smirked, overcharging the magical energy and sending it back into her.

The pain faded, the magic flooding her senses with pleasure. Pleasure from the fucking, pleasure from the humiliation, pleasure from Chaos Tails being in complete control.

It would likely have broken her in a few minutes, but Tails sped the process along by diving her nice, round ass a hard smack; directly on her cutie mark. Said mark was connected to the very core of who she was inside, as were all marks.

This strike, fueled with magic before it landed, sent this phantom, mind breaking pleasure into not just Twilight's body or mind, but her very soul.

In a sense, it wasn't even Twilight who was broken; because the cackling, psychotic cumdump who merely begged Chaos Tails to never stop fucking her, wept with tears of joy when he grabbed her by her horn and began fucking her throat, was not Twilight.

She'd been turned into someone else altogether. Celestia watched this with a mix of horror, pain, and helplessness. It was clear to her, to anyone paying attention, that they had failed. But there were still so many ponies, so many mares and stallions not yet dead or violated.

And so long as she breathed, Celestia would have to do everything in her power to protect them. But with her magical power clearly unable to do anything, she resorted to the forfeit of her dignity, dropping to the ground, head to the floor, and begged.

She begged him to stop. To simply leave this land and her subjects, to not do to the others as he had already done to him.

She swore she would give no warnings to those outside of Equestria, vile as it made her feel, even agreeing to give him information on them if he simply left the remaining ponies alone. Tails thought on this, not giving her an answer until after he'd finished filling the insane husk that was once Twilight on all three ends.

He beckoned Celestia to join him as he walked to his throne, telling her that if she could last a single hour with him doing as he wished to her body, he would do nothing more to her.

He would even do everything he could to fix what he had done, bringing the dead back and fixing the broken, if she were to make him cum before she did. Celestia knew it was too good to be true, but she had no other chance, and accepted.

As Tails asked, she sat herself down in his lap as he sat in the throne, his hands beginning to explore the alicorn princess' voluptuous form. Humanoid form was a truly kind one for the princess it seemed.

For the first moments of this challenge, Celestia was shocked by how... gentle the fox treated her body. He was ever so delicate and soft, loving and caring even, treating her as he might an actual lover. This stopped when his hand reached her mark though.

Magic flowing through his hand, he pulled the mark from her body. It caused no damage to her physically, but her body was engulfed in pain regardless. Tails gripped the princess' mark in his palm, infusing it with chaos energy and a little... creative magic. He return the mark to her with a smack, putting it now on her pussy. He lined his cock up to her entrance now.

Or rather, he lined up both of them, as with his manifestation magic he allowed himself to now have two, each of the same monstrous size. He pulled Celestia down, instantly preventing her winning the second half of their bet, as she came instantly from the intense sensation.

She didn't know what she had done to her mark, but she felt only pleasure from his actions. It should have hurt her, should have been searing pain that ripped her body apart. But it just... wasn't. It felt good. Wonderful, amazing, indescribably incredible.

And she wanted more. Soon it wasn't just Tails' thrusting, but her hips riding him harder for more, not just taking his two cocks deeper but wanting them to be deeper. He smiled as she did this, not stopping.

At nearly the halfway mark, Celestia began to beg him for more, beg him to not stop using her, to make her his permanent pet. He didn't respond to her pleas until she'd cum twice more, growing more desperate each time as the idea of stopping, the idea of this pleasure now being with her, filled her with abject horror. She would do anything he wouldn't for it, anything.

He asked her to admit to being nothing more but a stupid, worthless, alicorn fuck slut. And she did, instantly. He asked her to admit to him that all ponies were, that they not only deserved to be raped, but they were built for it, having no other purpose. And she did, without hesitation.

Finally, with his magic and chaos energy broadcasting what she was saying and doing to all of Equestria, he asked her to declare officially that all of Equstria, and every pony within it, belonged to him, were his property, every mare, stallion, colt, filly, and anything else he could find his to do with as he pleased. And she did, wholeheartedly.

As a reward, Tails bottomed out inside of her, pumping thick cum into her with both cocks and listening to her scream her delight at full volume.

Three more ponies were brought in to be his next toys as he lined both members up to Celestia's asshole, hilting them both instantly. He looked over these three, the CMC he believed they called themselves.

A wave of the hand anthropomorphized them. He'd enjoy breaking them when he finished with their princess.

* * *

 **Well, there's your lot for now ^-^ MLP or Sonic, I hope all readers enjoyed, particularly the patron.**

 **If you want your own oneshot or other form of story idea written, or just want to support my writing so I can stop taking hiatuses, feel free to become a sinfulnature1123 patron.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
